


It's Better This Way

by Kaira00



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaira00/pseuds/Kaira00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was easier to stay silent than to explain herself to someone who didn't even bother to ask for the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Better This Way

**Author's Note:**

> so, Happy valentine's day everyone!

Korra stood there, a few feet away from Asami. Her hands were comfortably tucked inside the pocket of her white lab coat as the cool wind blew making some of his soft brown hair sway. Somehow she was thankful that her hair was all over her face because it served as a cover to hide the emotions in her now tear brimmed blue eyes.

On the other side, Asami was standing still as well. As if the world would crumble should she make a move. Her hair was also swaying from side to side, but it didn't do any good in hiding the longing in her bright green eyes. _I missed you_. She whispered to the wind, hoping it would carry the message to where Korra was standing.

Her breath caught up in her throat when she saw her took her first step towards her. It was unexpected for them to meet after six years of being apart without any form of communications between them. It was long enough for one to give up on the other. But here they were, both untied to anyone but the love they have for each other. Or had.

Korra picked up her pace, ready to embrace the woman she's been missing and longing. She was only a few steps away when someone made her stop on her track. Disbelief was all over her face, when a young girl, about five, hugged Asami in her middle; calling her mom.

Asami chanced a look at Korra, with a soft smile on her lips. Her gaze was moving from Korra to her daughter; Unsure of what to do or worried how Korra would react. And while Korra was speechless, her gaze was fixed on the child who looked so much like Asami. _Is she married?_ She thought to herself.

“She's yours.” It was a statement of a fact, not a question to be answered but Asami nodded in response anyway, still with the faint smile on her lips. “She's beautiful.” _Just like you_. Korra swallowed the last three words, right before her lips could say it out loud. No, she cannot say it anymore. Not when Asami is married to someone else.

 

//

 

_Six years ago…._

_“Let's start a family.” Korra said, stroking Asami's hair._

_Asami lifted her head from Korra's chest. “What are you saying?”_

_“Well, we've been together now for how long now?” She counted on her fingers. “Three years. And I want to take our relationship to the next step.” She grinned._

_“Korra, honey, we barely have enough savings to get married. And now you want us to have a baby?” She was trying to reason Korra out, but it was Korra she's talking to. And she was just talking without thinking anything through._

_Korra pouted._

_“I know, but I just love you so much and I can't wait to have a little Asami running around our small place.”_

_“Korra, a baby isn't like a pet that we could get anytime we want. It comes with a responsibility.”_

_Korra pouted again. “So, you don't want to?”_

_“It's not like I don't want to, it's more like we're not yet ready to have one. Come on please, try to understand.”_

_Korra sighed. “I understand.”_

_“Good, now let's sleep, love.”_

 

//

 

 

“What's her name?” Korra asked. Her was voice cracked but she tried her hardest to sound unhurt.

“Ambili.” Asami replied, picking up her daughter.

Korra nodded. She was just standing there, it's like she was waiting for Asami to say something. Anything. But her phone beeped, telling her that she needed to go back to work. So she said her goodbye to Asami and slowly, she turned around. But before she did, she took a quick glance to Asami's left hand. And then, she walked away.

Walking away was easy than telling Asami that she still loves her.

Asami didn't say a word when Korra walked away from them. She watched her walked away like she did that day. Hiding the reality and hiding the pain like she also did that day. It was easier to stay silent than to explain herself to someone who didn't even bother to ask for the truth.

 

 

//

 

 

_Five years and five months ago.._

_Korra received a mail from the school where she applied a scholarship for. It was said that they granted her a full scholarship and all she they wanted in return was for her to render her service to the university. It was her dream to finish college so she could show Asami's father that she's worthy for his daughter. And now, everything was all in her grasp._

_She picked up her phone, calling Asami to tell her the good news. She can't wait to finish work to tell her this so she dialed Asami's number right away._

_“Asami? Yeah, you wouldn't believe what just happened!”_

_“Yeah? What happened?”_

_“I just received a mail from the Earth Kingdom University. And they granted me a full scholarship.”_

_“That's great, honey-”_

_“Yeah it is, isn't it? But they said that I need to stay at the university and serve the school until I graduate.”_

_“You mean? You'll be away? For four years?”_

_“Well uhm.. No, five years actually. But you're okay with that, right?”_

_Asami nodded as if Korra could see her. She said yes because it was all Korra wanted; to finish college. To prove herself to Asami's father. So that he would take Asami back to his home._

_Korra left the next morning._

_Asami didn't wait for Korra to get inside the cab when she closed the door. She knew that she couldn't stand to see her driving away. She closed her eyes shut after tearing the paper into pieces and throwing them into the bin. Her visions blurred as she stared to the two red lines that's on the strip she was holding._

_She told herself that this was not selfishness. She told herself that she was doing this for both of them._

 

 

//

 

 

 

“Mom, who's that pretty lady?” Ambili asked.

“She's someone special, honey.”

“Oh. If she's special then are you going to give the ring you're wearing to her? Because you told me that you're keeping it for someone special, right?”

“No, honey. I think she's not interested in wearing them anymore. Now let's go home. It's getting cold out here.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this has nothing to do with my KMS. It just so happened that we have all the same characters here.


End file.
